Sound of Silence-S.O.S.(JJBA:AYA)
Category: } Sound of Silence, commonly referred to as S.O.S. by its user, is the Stand of Nicholas K. Winsky and an antagonist Stand of Steel Ball Run:AYA. Appearance/Personality S.O.S. is an ACT Stand with 3 acts, meaning 3 different looks, and has no personality of its own. # Appears as a metal monster similar in appearance to the Black Dragon from the Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers: BOOM! Comics series. # Appears as a solid navy blue humanoid figure with two arms on its left side instead of one. # Appears as a humanoid in a jumpsuit similar in appearance to Shishi Red and, later when the user gains a corpse part for a short time, Shishi Red Orion from Uchu Sentai Kyuranger. S.O.S. has no personality of its own as it is not a sentient stand though its ACTs are slightly different with ACT 1 being menacing and serious, ACT 2 being gloomy and unfocused, and ACT 3 being goofy and aloof. ACT 1 has no stand cry though it growls and chuckles. ACT 2's stand cry is ハハハ which is HA HA HA HA HA, and it appears like it is laughing when it does this. ACT 3's stand cry is 星星星星星...火災 which is Star repeated followed by Fire as ACT 3 has star in almost everything. Abilities S.O.S. is an ACT Stand of many abilities, each form being vastly different from the others. * ACT 1-Distress: ACT 1 is a powerhouse that wields immense power in exchange for very low speed. It is meant for physically harming people or objects as most of its attacks phase through most Stands. ** Lasers: ACT 1 can fire lasers from its mouth and hands as well as laser pulses from its head. These attacks can't harm other Stands but severely damage physical things such as people. ** Disable Slam: ACT 1 can put its laser ability onto its tail and/or feet and strike its opponent to partially paralyze them. ** Tank Up: ACT 1 can be recalled to give its user armor that can only be broken by the strongest of Stands though it disappears if S.O.S. is switched to another ACT. * ACT 2-Survival: ACT 2 is an anti-stand, rapid attacking Stand form with high speeds and short-distance teleportation but can only harm Stands and it takes many attacks. ** Flurry Fists: ACT 2 can rapidly move side-to-side and launch a barrage of punches to attack up to 5 people. ** Warp: '''ACT 2 can warp itself and its user up to 5 meters away. This is mostly used for escapes but can be used for quick attacks on unaware enemies. ** '''Speed Up: ACT 2 can be recalled to give the user enhanced sight, speed, and reflexes so that attacks can be dodged extremely easily though it gives almost no extra protection against attacks. * ACT 3-Salvation: 'ACT 3 is an all-around Stand with equal above-average stats in all categories except range. It is the best form but it takes an extreme toll on the user so it can only be used for a short time. When its user gets a corpse part, ACT 3 gains extra strength and can be used for a much longer time. ** ''Shooting Star' Punch: ACT 3 can remove the star from its chest, attach it to its wrist, and punch with that fist to create a star-shaped attack against whoever it strikes. ** Star Wrath: ACT 3 can remove the star from its chest and throw it into the air causing stars to rain down and strike the opponent. ** Starfury Meteor Shower: ACT 3 touches both hands to the star on its chest to power up its attacks then unleashes a rapid punch attack at close range. ** Star Power Up: Corpse Part Powerup ACT 3 can be recalled by its user to have the user wear armor looking exactly like ACT 3 and gain all of ACT 3's strength and attacks while also increasing the user's defense though this requires a lot of energy and is only used as a last resort. Gallery | Trivia * S.O.S.'s three acts are influenced by the DCI group Boston Crusaders Drum & Bugle Corpshttps://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Boston_Crusaders_Drum_and_Bugle_Corps and their 2018 DCI show S.O.S. with its three acts- Act 1: Distress, Act 2: Survival, and Act 3: Salvation. * S.O.S.'s user is of Boston origin and his name is a reference to the two drum majors of the Boston Crusaders during 2018, Kaitlin Oresky and Nicholas Winckel. * The chapter S.O.S. is introduced in is named after Sound of Silence(this stand) and the Stand of the user's ally which is named Ecstacy of Gold. * S.O.S. shares a similar appearance to Deep Purple, though the reason is not currently known. Category:Stands Category:Enemy Stand Category:JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: 'As You Are' AU Category:ACT Stands Category:JJBA: AYA Stands